Dora
'Transcript' *Joe: There's The Way Home To The Family Party. *Blue: So, Sprinkles, Are You Ready To Come Home With Us? *Sprinkles: Yeah, I'm Going Home. *Blue: Okay! *Dora: Get Ready, Sprinkles. *Joe: All Right!, Blue Skidoo, We Can Too! *(All Skidooing Back Home) *(All Laughing) *Blue: Come On! *(All Cheering) *Roary: They're Here, They're Here! *Blue: Look, Sprinkles! *Benny: These are All Our Friends and Family! *Joe: Yeah, It's a Family Party! *Blue: Everyone, I Want You to Meet My Baby Brother, Sprinkles! *(All Saying Hello to Sprinkles) *Mr. Salt: Hello, Sprinkles! *Polka Dots: Ooh, I Like Your Spots! *Joe: And Now That Sprinkles is Here, Let the Family Party Begin! *(All Cheering) *Blue: Here, Sprinkles! *Big Red Chicken: This Seat is for You! *Sprinkles: Right Next to You? *Isa: Uh-Huh! *Dora: This is a Family Party! *Tico: El Fiesta Familiar! *Blue: And You and I Are Family. *Sprinkles: Yeah! *(All Cheering) *Dora: We Found Blue's Baby Brother! *Blue: Thanks for Helping Me Find My Baby Brother! *Sprinkles: Yeah, Thank You! *Boots: You're Welcome! *The Fiesta Trio: (Happy Tune Plays) *All: We Did It! *Tico: Lo Hicimos! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows We Did It!) *(Song Starts) *All: We Did It! *Dora: We Did It! *Blue: We Did It! *Sprinkles: We Did It! *Tico: Lo Hicimos! *Backpack and Map: We Did It! *Dora: We Found Blue's Baby Brother! *Blue: In Our Family! *Isa: We Did It! *Swiper: We Did It! *Boots: We Did It! *Diego: Hooray! *Joe: We Passed Alphabet City, The Rainbow, The Castle, and The Forrest! *Big Red Chicken: We Did It! *Grumpy Old Troll: We Did It! *Azul: We Did It! *Sprinkles: I Got Colored Spots, All Over Me! *Joe: And We Found All 3 Gold Clues! *Dora: Yay! *Boots: Whoo! *Blue: Hooray! *All: We Did It! *Dora: Whoo! *Blue: Bye-Bye, Dora Gang! *Sprinkles: So Long! *Joe: See You Later! *Dora: Adios, Joe! *Boots: See Ya, Blue. *Benny: Bye, Sprinkles! *Isa: We Like Your Spots! *Sprinkles: Thanks! *(Click Beep) *Dora: We Had Such a Fun Trip in Puppyville Today! *Boots: And Blue Had a Baby Brother! *Dora: What Was Your Favorite Part of the Trip? *Isa: That Was a Great Part! *Dora: My Favorite Part Was Our Family Party! *Boots: My Favorite Part Was When Blue Hugged Sprinkles! *Benny: My Favorite Part Was Seeing All the Puppies in Puppyville! *Isa: My Favorite Part Was Fixing the Rainbow! *Tico: Mi Parte Favorita Estaba Blue and Sprinkles are Juntos! *Swiper: My Favorite Part Was Making a Sailboat to Our Last Gold Clue! *Diego: Our Favorite Part Was When We Found All 3 Gold Clues and Sat in the Golden Thinking Chair! *Big Red Chicken: That Was a Great Part, Diego! *Grumpy Old Troll: My Favorite Part Was Counting the Numbers By Clapping! *Map: That Was a Great Trip in Puppyville, Dora! *Azul: It Sure Was! *Backpack: Si. *Dora: We Couldn't Have Done It Without You! *Benny: Thanks for Helping! *The Fiesta Trio: Thanks! *All: Gracias! *(Click Beep) *The End. Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas